


Before We Can Care For Others We Must Care For Ourselves

by PieHeda



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, For Science!, High Tech Sex Toys, Honestly I don’t know it’s hard to tag for fucking your own self with the bionic dick you invented, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: Georgiou gave Tilly a marvelous idea, and she couldn’t rest until she made it a reality.Like any scientist, she knows that proper testing is essential.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Before We Can Care For Others We Must Care For Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV) wrote a fantastic fic called [for the pursuit of science (and sex)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095732) in which Emperor Georgiou convinced (challenged? Tricked?) Tilly to create a bionic dick. Tilly-lover that I am, all I could think of was that first test run. 
> 
> Thanks so much for letting me frolic in your playground, AudreyV!

It was a masterpiece. The look, the shape, the mechanical design, Jett’s brilliant neural linkup - Tilly hadn’t felt so proud since the time she diverted radioactive debris by getting Detmer to do a donut.

She was nervous as a new parent when Stamets took it to a separate room for testing, and delighted when he came back blushing.

“Oh my god,” Tilly whispered. “Oh my god, that’s amazing, look at what we accomplished!”

She high-fived Jett.

“Hand it over. I can’t wait to do a test run!” She grinned giddily at Jett.

“Alright then, good work,” Stamets said a little too loudly, and headed out.

“Me too, kiddo,” Jett said, after watching him leave.

“What? But you put all this work in!”

“Yeahhh, but I’m a traditional kind of gal,” Jett said. “Happy to do this for the science, but at the end of the day I prefer a good old fashioned pussy-eating.”

She winked at Tilly, and Tilly cocked her head as she watched Jett leave. Was she implying...? Later. She could work that out later. For now, she had a shiny new toy to play with. 

She pulled Michael’s communicator up on a private channel.

“Are you busy?”

“Yes Tilly, very. Is this urgent?”

“Nope, not at all, just wanted to make sure you were busy for um... how long?”

“I’m off-ship. I’m getting spore samples with Saru, we won’t be back for hours. Stamets sent us; don’t you remember? Have you been this occupied with your sex t...”

“OK then, that’s good, be safe out there! Message me when you get back and also knock first!”

Tilly practically skipped to her room.

***

Tilly tightened the strap around her waist, and then secured the straps at the thighs. She looked down at the phallus, then placed the neural links on her temples.

“Wow,” she muttered, tapping her PADD to voice-record her notes. “It feels real, like I have an actual organ. I can sense it. It’s such a strange feeling.”

She wiggled her hips, watched it bob and waggle, and then giggled.

“And speaking of strange feelings, a functioning human penis can become erect simply at arousing thoughts. So testing that theory...”

Tilly didn’t have to work to become aroused; she was constructing this so that Georgiou could fuck Michael with it. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but it was clearly what they both wanted.

She imagined the two women kissing. Georgiou would initiate of course, but Tilly knew her friend, knew that she didn’t shy away from any challenge. She imagined clothing discarded, their naked bodies together - what did Georgiou wear under her leather? Something sexy, no doubt. Black lace, Tilly decided. She imagined Michael in her standard issue underwear (she didn’t have to imagine what her roommate wore), trailing fingers up Georgiou’s lacy thigh, towards the toy she now wore on her own hips.

“Oh. Oh wow,” she whispered as it became erect.

She was glad Stamets insisted on that utility.

“It’s kind of like a lady boner? Which makes sense. Homologous organs. But I can feel the weight of it. It’s... god, dicks are weird.”

She reached down for it, circling her hands around the shaft.

“Ohhhkay, even a light touch is pretty intense. I can feel... I can actually feel the dryness of my hand! Holy fuck. So lube when starting out. Or else oral, which...”

She chuckled.

“Oh, I HAVE to try that.”

She unbuckled the straps and stepped out of the harness as fast as she could without manhandling the cock still neurally linked to her. She placed it on her desk, and licked the underside of it with a long stroke.

“Oh fuck,” she whispered. “I thought it was completely erect, apparently not.”

She licked it again and then sucked the tip, and felt it engorge.

“So, that technique my college roommate swore by is apparently not made up,” she said, a little breathless.

She licked the tip again with a few broad strokes.

“Mmmmm. It’s not that different from someone licking my clit, but the greater surface area is a really nice change.”

Tilly slid it into her mouth, and sucked as she pulled it out.

“Oh my god.”

She repeated the action, until she was groaning as she sucked herself off.

“So, I am even better at head than I suspected,” she panted. “But also I can’t keep doing this, it’s exhausting. After a while it’s just hard to get myself off like this, it’s hard to explain. It takes a lot of focus. Anyway, I suppose I should test a few other things before the obvious finale.”

She put her breasts around it and squeezed them together, then slid them up and down on the toy.

“Well, tit-fucking is dumb. It must have something to do with being really into the tits and then, uh, also really wanting to stick your dick in the thing you’re into, because it’s kind of like a bad hand-job. Anyway, I think I can also write off knee, elbow, and foot-fucking.”

She looked at the toy and considered other options.

“Not even going to try anal. It’s not really my deal, and this thing is big. No need to make my dick promises that I can’t keep.”

She spread her legs, and sawed it between her labia, then groaned.

“If I tease my clit with it, I can feel how wet I am. Also ho-oooly shit, feeling my own cock on my clit is... a lot. It’s kind of hard to even parse which feeling is which. I could come really fast like this, so I’m going to skip to the end.”

She stood, and strapped the toy to her chair. She lowered herself onto it and gasped.

She couldn’t think how to describe this feeling. She could feel the cock filling her, but she could also feel the tightness of her pussy on it, the warmth and wetness. She rose and slowly slid down onto it again.

“Fuck,” she whispered.

She quickened her pace, and soon she was gripping the back of the chair as she rode it, blissed out on the irrational feeling of fucking and being fucked. She could feel every time she shifted slightly, could feel every change on the cock. She ran her fingers over her nipple through her shirt, teasing herself closer and closer to orgasm.

As she came, she could feel both the swelling of the cock and the tightening of her muscles around it. She shuddered onto it, teeth gritted, unable to stop coming for a while as the opposed sensations cascaded into peak after peak. Finally she collapsed forward onto the chair back, exhausted, and felt the toy soften. She rose off of it, gasping at this last bit of sensation. She removed the neural link and unstrapped the toy, then slumped into the chair, catching her breath. She twitched from aftershocks, her thoughts swinging between how she should definitely make another one since Georgiou was definitely not giving it back, to how she could probably spend hours with this toy and so another one might not be the most productive thing.

She checked the PADD to make sure it was still recording.

“The results of using this on yourself are intense. I really need a test run with someone else. Maybe Michael? She keeps disapproving of it but it’s like. Really obvious that she’s interested.”

She briefly considered Georgiou. Definitely possible, and also more than a little scary.

“Hm. Georgiou might have her pretty busy, though. I’ll be interested to see the data from their use of it. I’m sure she won’t be shy with, um. Feedback.”

Tilly switched off the PADD and pulled out her communicator, and selected a private channel.

“Keyla? Are you and Joann busy right now? OK, well remember that project we were talking about with Georgiou? I have the coolest thing to show you.”


End file.
